


Паразиты

by WTFFantasticBeasts2020 (WTFFantasticBeasts2019)



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Guro, Medical Experimentation, Parasites, Violence, Vivisection, Worms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2020
Summary: бодихоррор, гуро, дохлый голубь, эндогенные магические паразиты, почти тентаклевый монстр, упитанный Абернети, очень небрезгливый Ньют-психопат, физическое насилие, изменение сознания, стаффинг, кинк на боль в животе, отборное жкт, медфетиш, противные сравнения, очень неаппетитные подробности
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 2





	Паразиты

Яркий свет настойчиво лез в глаза, как бы он ни жмурился. Где-то то удаляясь, то приближаясь, звучали негромкие голоса. Абернети заморгал. Ему совсем не хотелось просыпаться, тело было тяжелым, мутная тяжесть поселилась в затылке, и он не мог пошевелить даже пальцем. Абернети с трудом приоткрыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился, смаргивая слезы. Глаза болели, как будто он много-много дней провел в полной темноте. На самом деле он не знал, сколько прошло времени, и плохо помнил, что произошло. Кажется, он провалил задание, и теперь страшно представить, что его за это ждет. Сквозь слезы он попытался что-то разглядеть и вдруг услышал голоса совсем близко. Кто-то прямо за его головой радостно произнес:

— Очнулся!

А второй голос пробормотал:

— Наконец-то... Я уж думал, что слишком сильно его оглушил и он уже не очнется. Такой вариант меня не устраивает.

Абернети узнал этот голос и дернулся. Это был тот человек, которого он видел последним, прежде чем провалиться в небытие. Он попытался сесть, но оказалось, что его что-то крепко удерживает.

— Осторожно! Не делайте резких движений, а то у вас голова закружится. Постарайтесь дышать глубоко.

Абернети запрокинул голову, чтобы разглядеть, кто это такой заботливый. Над ним склонились два удивительно похожих человека, оба высокие, худощавые и длиннолицые, только один, которого он уже знал, был каким-то более аккуратным и крепким, а второй — расстрепанным и угловатым. Человек длинными худыми пальцами взял Абернети за подбородок и внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. Он казался смутно знакомым. У него были добрые глаза, небрежная челка, а вся кожа усеяна мелкими золотистыми крапинками. Только руки оказались очень холодными. Абернети как будто оказался на приеме у врача, а врачей он никогда не любил. Человек внезапно резко надавил на его щеки, и когда Абернети невольно открыл рот, чуть ли не нос туда засунул. Ему кажется очень понравилось то, что он там увидел. Человек воскликнул с детским восторгом:

— Ух ты! Как интересно!

Абернети замычал, пытаясь вырвать из цепких жестких пальцев. У него уже потекла вязкая слюна, но человека это похоже не волновало, он просто небрежно вытер руку о брюки и потрепал Абернети по голове, как щенка.

— У него раздвоенный язык, представляешь, Тесей?

— Ничего странного, у всех этих нелюдей наверняка на теле есть какие-то следы темной магии.

Они начали обсуждать, как темная магия меняет тело и сознание, и Абернети узнал, что человека с добрыми глазами зовут странно — Ньют и что он приходится братом Тесею. Теперь он вспомнил этого Ньюта. Зоолог! Тот самый, которого притащила Тина Голдстейн и из-за которого произошло столько всяких неприятностей. Тот самый, кто каким-то странным образом смог задержать Гриндевальда. Кажется, Тесея он тоже видел раньше — на выступлении Гриндевальда в усыпальнице Лестрейнджей.

— Я вас знаю... Вас обоих.

— Ну вот, память возвращается! Отлично.

Кажется, Ньют был искренне рад. Абернети медленно переводил взгляд, стараясь не обращать внимание на резь в глазах. Он обнаружил, что лежит на каком-то высоком и жестком столе, а вокруг громоздятся шкафы и полки с книгами и разными банками со всяческой мерзостью, плавающей в прозрачной вязкой жидкости: частями тел разных существ (а может и людей), мелкими зверюшками с распоротыми животами, из которых вываливались колыхающиеся разноцветные внутренности. Абернети сначала пытался выяснить, где он и что с ним собираются делать, но братья его игнорировали, как будто он говорил на незнакомом языке. Абернети повысил голос.

— Отпустите меня! Сейчас же!

Тесей метнулся к столу, схватил Абернети за горло и прошипел:

— Замолчи, иначе все продлится гораздо, гораздо дольше.

Что продлится? Его будут пытать?.. Абернети был в ужасе от вспышки ярости, которую продемонстрировал этот человек. Как будто у него были причины так его ненавидеть. Хотя вообще-то причины для ненависти к Абернети были у многих. Но что он сделал именно ему? Ах да, там же была та девушка... Но ведь убил ее не Абернети!

Он все еще почти не мог пошевелиться, как будто его грудь, руки и ноги были чем-то стянуты. Но никаких пут не было, по крайней мере видимых. Только вот он был совершенно голым. Металлическая поверхность стола пробирала холодом, Абернети мелко дрожал. Ему ужасно хотелось растереть затекшие и онемевшие конечности.

Ньют заметил, как он извивается, и вежливо объяснил:

— Мне пришлось вас обездвижить, иначе вы могли себе навредить, когда очнулись. Поэтому я вколол вам немного яда пупырчатокрылой австралийской лягушки. Жжение в глазах и жажда тоже вызваны им, не волнуйтесь.

Абернети действительно ужасно хотелось пить. Он облизывал пересохшие губы и чувствовал во рту омерзительный вкус, как после хорошей попойки. Наверное поэтому его голос был таким хриплым и словно чужим. Ньют сочувственно улыбнулся.

— Я дам вам воды, но это не очень поможет... Слизистые оболочки пересыхают из-за действия токсина, слюна и слезная жидкость практически не вырабатываются. Ну и адреналин тоже сыграл свою роль. Но через несколько часов симптомы должны пройти.

Абернети, давясь, жадно выпил предложенную воду. Глотать было трудно и даже немного больно, как будто горло слиплось внутри. Он отдышался и попытался выяснить хоть что-то. 

— Где я?

— У меня дома. Сначала вы какое-то время провели в моем чемодане, но я решил, что здесь вам будет уютнее.

— За что... Почему я здесь?

Тесей красноречиво фыркнул. Ньют задумчиво склонил голову.

— Мой брат считает, что вы должны понести наказание за ваши преступления. То есть, не только вы, конечно, и даже в первую очередь не вы, но раз уж вы ему встретились... У меня тоже есть причины испытывать к вам неприязнь. Но я, к счастью, не испытываю ничего, кроме любопытства. Я не держу на вас зла. Просто мне как раз понадобился подопытный, а Тесей очень любезно предложил мне вас.

— Ч-что?..

— Мы все обсудили и решили, что нас обоих вполне устроит, если вы станете предметом моего небольшого исследования.

— Какого еще исследования?

— Моего. Вы вполне подходите: молодой возраст, судя по всему неплохое здоровье, крепкое телосложение, достаточное количество подкожной жировой клетчатки...

Ньют несильно ущипнул Абернети за бок и небрежно похлопал по мягкому чуть выпуклому животу. Его руки все еще были неприятно-холодными и жесткими, и по телу Абернети прошла дрожь. Его затрясло. Как этот Ньют смеет так по-хозяйски его трогать, как будто он не человек, а кусок мяса?

— Что вы собираетесь делать? Я вам не животное для опытов!

Ньют схватил Абернети за руку.

— Тише, тише... У вас пульс зашкаливает. Так не годится. Все узнаете в свое время. А пока спите. В воду был добавлен экстракт гноехлюпа ползучего, который вас быстро усыпит.

Абернети в самом деле чувствовал, как снова тяжелеет голова. Ему стало трудно формулировать свои мысли, а слова путались и смешивались в какую-то невнятную кашу. Ньют продолжал железной хваткой держать его запястье, отсчитывая пульс.

Абернети сдался и закрыл глаза.

Когда он снова очнулся, то самым первым ощущением была щекотка. Что-то влажное и прохладное легонько щекотало внутреннюю поверхность его ляжек, пах и низ живота. Он вздрогнул и инстинктивно сжал бедра. И тут же почувствовал, что между ними извивается что-то упругое и скользкое. Абернети в ужасе разжал бедра, но скользкое существо не растерялось и настырно ткнулось в его анус, который тут же рефлекторно сжался. Что происходит? Абернети задергался, заскользил по холодному металлу. Над ним тут же склонилось встревоженное лицо зоолога.

— Спокойно... Не надо так дергаться, пожалуйста. Вы его напугаете, а мне только-только удалось его выманить.

Абернети обмер.

— Кого выманить?..

— Да мой лучший экземпляр парадоксального лазутчика.

— Кого?..

— Парадоксальный лазутчик. Это я придумал название. Оччень интересное животное. По факту — паразит, но обладает необычным экстерьером, внушительными размерами и очень интересным жизненным циклом. Взрослые особи способны к активному передвижению в поисках условий для размножения. Кроме того, они паразитируют в пищеварительной система всех млекопитающих, но предпочитают парнокопытных и... людей.

В этот момент существо предприняло очередную попытку проникнуть внутрь Абернети.

— Уберите это! Уберите!

Абернети задергался, стараясь увернуться от того, что не мог разглядеть, но что настойчиво ввинчивалось в его анус.

— Ну как же я его уберу? Я так долго его приманивал... на вас. Он только освоился, расправил «тентакли». Еще совсем молодой, пугливый.

Абернети завыл и попытался ударить Ньюта в лицо, но тот тут же перехватил его руку, показав молниеносную реакцию.

— Тшш... Не надо. Чем больше вы будете дергаться, тем больнее будет. Лучше приподнимите немного ваш зад и подайтесь вперед. Так вы облегчите прохождение и избежите травм прямой кишки.

Абернети не собирался сдаваться. Он бился в путах, которые сейчас обвивали его грудь и руки до самых запястий, пытался пнуть Ньюта, но тот ловко уворачивался, а потом внезапно схватил его за лодыжки и резко развел ноги в стороны. Абернети тут же почувствовал, как скользкая пакость ринулась внутрь, и изо всех сил напряг мышцы ануса. Но это не помогло. Существо медленно, но уверенно вворачивалось в его тело, пока Ньют держал его за ноги. Абернети кричал от ужаса, боли и отвращения. Толстое и довольно плотное тело паразита растягивало его прямую кишку до предела, разрывало сфинктер. Абернети казалось, что его внутренности ожили и устроили в животе бешеную пляску — это паразит упорно продвигался внутрь по кишечнику. Никогда еще Абернети не испытывал такой раздирающей боли, даже когда однажды настолько сильно отравился в подпольном пабе, что его два дня без перерыва скручивало и выворачивало наизнанку. В агонии он сумел частично разорвать путы, стягивающие верхнюю часть торса, и увидел, как облепленный комковатой слизью бледно-розовый полупрозрачный червь в красных прожилках, сам похожий на ожившую кишку, толчками вползает в его кровоточащий анус. Чудовище было толщиной почти в руку взрослого мужчины, и если бы не обилие вязкой слизи, то наверняка бы застряло. Несмотря на то что Абернети был далеко не худым, и его тело покрывал равномерный слой мягкого жирка, низ его голого раздутого живота сейчас заметно бугрился, как будто внутренности жили своей жизнью. Он чувствовал, что кишечник переполнен, полностью забит и вот-вот лопнет. Червь последним усилием всосался внутрь, с хлюпаньем втянув за собой отвратительный окровавленный хвост, и тут же закопошился в животе, словно устраиваясь поудобнее и заставляя Абернети корчиться в муках и выгибаться дугой от особенно болезненных спазмов вокруг пупка. Мозг Абернети отказывался понимать, что происходит, отрицал, что только что произошло с этим телом, которым он уже не мог управлять. Ни в одном кошмарном сне Абернети не снилось ничего подобного. И боль была слишком острой и раздирающей, слишком настоящей для дурного сна.

К своему ужасу он увидел, как из-под стола к нему тянутся такие же отвратительные толстые черви, заползают на шевелящийся живот, скользят по груди...

Ньют прокомментировал:

— Парадоксальный лазутчик способен отращивать нечто вроде щупалец. Хотя по сути это, конечно, не щупальца, а что-то вроде псевдоподий. Каждый червь — одновременно и самостоятельный паразит, и часть целого организма. И прошу заметить, лазутчик в каком-то смысле разумен. Это далеко не примитивное существо.

Абернети бился в истерике, задыхаясь, поскуливая и содрогаясь от всепоглощающего отвращения, а черви медленно продвигались к его лицу... Наконец один ткнулся влажным безглазым концом в его крепко сжатые губы, как будто хотел поцеловать. Червь с необычайной силой начал буравить его лицо, побуждая открыть рот. Абернети замычал, завертел головой, чувствуя, как лопаются сосуды и глаза вылазят из глазниц от ужаса. Ему было настолько страшно, что он даже перестал дергать ногами и окаменел. Червь выпустил тоненькие белые щетинки, которые быстро-быстро защекотали подбородок и губы Абернети, и тот не выдержал — разжал губы...

Червь, не дожидаясь приглашения, ринулся внутрь, Абернети даже не успел вскрикнуть, как толстое напоминающее шланг тело заполнило его рот, глотку, горло. Червь раздирал слизистую, бился, пытаясь проникнуть в пищевод. Абернети застыл на своем ложе неестественно выгнувшись, с вытаращенными в ужасе глазами и изувеченным внутри телом, которое стало пристанищем для паразита. Мозг Абернети больше не мог терпеть боль и справляться с происходящим. 

Вдруг червь быстро выскользнул обратно и безжизненной окровавленной кучей упал на голую грудь Абернети. Тот хрипло вдохнул, но после такого грубого вмешательства не смог даже сплюнуть слюну, слизь и кровь, и остался сидеть с приоткрытым ртом и остекленевшим взглядом, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью. Ньют осторожно отпустил его лодыжки, утер пот со лба и выдохнул:

— Как удобно, что у вас короткие ноги... Но я все равно устал держать.

Абернети тоненько завыл и повалился набок, скорчившись, затрясся в судорогах. Червь, засевший в кишечнике, постепенно начал путь обратно. Он не торопясь, сантиметр за сантиметром, выползал на стол, весь перепачканный и окровавленный, пока не вывалился полностью. Ньют нахмурился и с помощью заклинания очистил тело паразита от налипшего кала и слизи.

— Надо было конечно сначала использовать очищающее заклинание на вас... Но в целом я считаю, все прошло успешно. Лазутчик отложил яйца. Вскоре из них выйдут личинки, которые затем внедрятся в стенки вашего кишечника и будут там спокойно развиваться. Когда я замечу критические изменения в вашем состоянии, я начну лечение. Раньше мне ни разу не удавалось избавить моих животных от этих паразитов, не убив их самих. Лазутчик чрезвычайно живуч. Надеюсь, что в этот раз я смогу разработать эффективную схему.

Абернети продолжал еле слышно скулить и конвульсивно дергаться, вцепившись в истерзанный живот, когда открылась дверь и появился Тесей. Он спокойно подошел к столу и обошел его со всех сторон, внимательно рассматривая содрогающееся испачканное голое тело, а потом обратился к Ньюту:

— Ты закончил?

— Да. Мы закончили. Лазутчик хорошо поработал, но очень устал, совсем без сил. Одна из псевдоподий не выжила, столкнувшись с соляной кислотой в желудке. Ему придется долго отдыхать и регенерировать. Зато он отложил яйца. Теперь будем ждать потомства.

— А с ним что станет? — Тесей подбородком указал на Абернети.

— Посмотрим. Раньше я никогда не заражал кого-то намеренно. Моих животных, разумеется, я не стал бы, а людей... Где их найдешь? Спасибо тебе. Возможно теперь я смогу проследить полный цикл развития паразита и подобрать лечение.

— Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе. Если он выживет, я придумаю, что с ним делать.

Когда через четыре дня Абернети перестал биться в судорогах, смог сфокусировать взгляд и осознать, где находится, Ньют порадовал его хорошей новостью. Теперь он точно заражен паразитом, и совсем скоро состояние станет угрожающим для жизни. Тогда Ньют начнет испытывать разные способы лечения. Абернети обнаружил, что его переместили во что-то вроде стерильной клетки, где не было ничего, кроме матраса на полу. Весь живот, от ребер до паха, нестерпимо болел. Желудок скручивало в узел, истерзанный кишечник постоянно бурлил и спазмировал. Поэтому первые два дня Абернети почти все время катался по полу, вцепившись в живот и словно пытаясь собственными руками вырвать из него внутренности, а остальное время лежал в забытьи. Когда мозг переставал блокировать произошедшее, и Абернети снова чувствовал во рту вкус червя, его рвало, сначала остатками пищи, съеденной в прошлой, благополучной жизни, потом просто горькой желчью. Он не мог избавиться от солоноватого вкуса слизи. Ему казалось, что огромные черви все еще внутри него, поедают его гниющие кишки, и, съев все подчистую, вылезут через рот. Но Ньют объяснил, что до этого еще не меньше двух недель, и дал ему усыпляющее зелье. Абернети удалось немного поспать, хотя он часто кричал во сне. Когда он очнулся, то увидел напротив Ньюта, а у лица стоял поднос с обильным завтраком: жареный бекон, яичница из четырех яиц, овсянка с маслом, тосты с клубничным джемом и большая кружка с какао. На секунду рот наполнился слюной, но потом снова накатила тошнота, он судорожно сглотнул. Ньют сказал:

— У вас интоксикация. Это нормально в первые дни после заражения. Я дам вам противорвотное. 

Он протянул Абернети стакан, и тот залпом выпил горькую жидкость. Уж очень хотелось пить.

Ньют потянулся к Абернети, и тот сразу отскочил в угол и съежился, тяжело дыша. Ньют поднял брови и улыбнулся.

— Я просто посмотрю, все ли в порядке. Не смущайтесь, нагота — это естественно. Я сам люблю ходить голышом.

Абернети зашипел:

— Убери руки!

Ньют терпеливо объяснил.

— Мне придется вас обездвижить, если вы будете несговорчивы. А еще я могу вколоть вам препарат, который вызовет полный паралич. Вы сможете только дышать. Поэтому лучше ведите себя хорошо. Дайте мне посмотреть.

Ньют на коленях придвинулся поближе и осторожно опустил ладонь на нижнюю часть живота Абернети. Он вздрогнул от холодного прикосновения. Ньют начал не торопясь разминать живот, надавливая то легко, то с силой. Прикосновения отзывались такой острой болью, что у Абернети против воли вырвался стон.

Ньют улыбнулся:

— Расслабьтесь, вы слишком напряжены. Я не причиню вам вреда.

Он продолжал ощупывать вздутый твердый живот, а затем приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Абернети и заметил:

— Жара нет. Живот болезненный, печень немного увеличена, мышцы напряжены. Но вряд ли у вас воспаление брюшины или еще какие-то серьезные внутренние повреждения. Парадоксальный лазутчик выделяет достаточно обеззараживающей слизи, которая снижает вероятность летального исхода у жертвы. Похоже, яйца паразита в вашем кишечнике просто начали набухать, поэтому брюшная стенка такая твердая и напряженная. Когда яйца вырастут достаточно, то оболочки разойдутся ровно пополам, и из онкосфер наружу выйдут личинки, оснащенные маленькими, но очень острыми крючьями. Они ввинтятся в стенки ваших кишок и начнут быстро расти и развиваться. Эй, с вами все в порядке?

Ньют только успел увернуться, как Абернети согнулся от мучительного спазма и извергнул на себя всю только что выпитую жидкость, смешанную с зеленоватой желчью.

Ньют расстроился. Он очищающим заклинанием убрал последствия и укоризненно сказал:

— Ну вот, ничего толком не успело всосаться.

Абернети подавленно спросил:

— Почему вы надо мной издеваетесь? Что я вам сделал?

Ньют искренне удивился:

— Ничего! Ну вы конечно когда-то плохо обошлись с Тиной и помогали Гриндевальду, но вы здесь не поэтому. Просто Тесей попросил меня. А я вам как раз очень благодарен за то, что вы предоставили свое тело.

Абернети изо всех сил старался подавить очередной приступ рвоты. А Ньют похлопал его по плечу и сказал:

— Вам теперь нужно хорошо питаться. Если не будете есть, тошнота только усилится. Посмотрите, как вкусно.

Он нацепил на вилку кусочек зажаренного сочащегося жиром бекона и поднес его ко рту Абернети, но тот отдернул голову в отвращении.

— Выпейте хотя бы какао, пока оно не остыло. А я пойду, у меня много дел. Детеныши ниффлера опять объелись незрелых ягод, маленькие негодники.

Когда Ньют ушел, Абернети заплакал в бессильной злобе. Но когда слезы кончились, он почувствовал острый грызущий голод, какого никогда не испытывал раньше. Абернети буквально накинулся на остывший завтрак, он заталкивал в себя бекон вместе с хлебом и джемом, руками ел холодную яичницу, облизывая испачканные в желтке пальцы, а затем вылизал тарелки и залпом выпил какао с пленкой жирного молока на поверхности. Ему стало противно от себя и от того, что он съел предложенную его мучителем пищу, а потом он вспомнил, что теперь кормит еще и отвратительных тварей сидящих внутри и готовых вот-вот вылупиться и вгрызться в его внутренности. Снова накатила тошнота, и ему показалось, что личинки уже зашевелились внутри, набрасываясь на угощение. Он схватился за живот и начал судорожно его мять и ощупывать, пытаясь определить, увеличился тот или нет. Живот был ощутимо раздут, особенно в нижней части, и сейчас Абернети точно не смог бы застегнуть брюки, если бы они у него были.

Он свернулся в углу своей клетки и постарался придумать какой-то план, но не мог сосредоточиться, мешали тошнота и мысли о том, что теперь он обречен на мучительную и омерзительную смерть. Даже если ему удастся сбежать, то кто его вылечит? Если до сих пор не получалось даже у этого сумасшедшего Скамандера. И хочет ли он на самом деле его вылечить? 

На следующее утро Ньют пришел с братом. Тесей брезгливо посмотрел на скорчившегося на матрасе и сотрясаемого мучительными приступами Абернети.

— Как он?

— Все в порядке. Видишь, как его раздуло? Личинки начали вылупляться и заполнять органы брюшной полости. Сейчас он испытывает умеренную боль. И волчий голод. Паразиты требуют пищи. Поэтому я перевожу подопытного на усиленное питание.

— Ты его не обездвиживаешь? Он не сбежит?

Ньют покачал головой.

— Если сбежит, то умрет максимум через пару недель. Личинки размножатся, заполнят весь кишечник и прогрызут себе ходы в брюшную полость. Дойдут до печени и превратят ее в губку. А без лечения организм точно не справится с такой мощной интоксикацией. Без моей помощи он обречен. Хотя я тоже не могу гарантировать исцеление. Но я хочу его вылечить, потому что животные слишком часто страдают от парадоксального лазутчика, давно пора найти эффективное средство.

— Хорошо. Надеюсь, у тебя все получится. Еще книгу напишешь.

Ньют улыбнулся.

— К сожалению, я не смогу раскрыть в ней, кто был моим подопытным.

Абернети молча слушал разговор братьев и приходил в ужас. Все казалось каким-то бредом, но происходило наяву. Когда Ньют нагнулся, чтобы поставить перед подопытным поднос с порцией вареного мяса, которого хватило бы на троих, тот вскочил и кинулся на него, крича от бессильной ярости. Поднос упал, пахучее мясо разлетелось по полу, забрызгивая все вокруг. Тесей быстро среагировал и обездвижил Абернети, со злостью швырнув его прямо в стену. Тот приземлился на раздутый беззащитный живот и дико закричал от острой боли. Ему казалось, что все его внутренности разом лопнули и превратились в окровавленное месиво. Ньют отдышался и заклинанием убрал беспорядок. Он казался не особенно расстроенным. 

— Ничего страшного, я уже привык. А он вот пока не смирился. Пойдем, пусть поест.

Когда братья ушли, Абернети забился в угол и завыл, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. 

Он из последних сил гладил себя по животу, надеясь унять разрывающую его нутро боль, как гладила его мама, когда он маленьким мальчиком объедался яблок или конфет. Но это не помогало. Вместе с тем Абернети внезапно понял, что хочет есть. Так сильно, что несмотря на сотрясаемые болезненными спазмами кишки и жжение в желудке, не выдержал и накинулся на мясо. Хотя в миске было столько, сколько он обычно не съедал и за два дня, он испытывал такой голод, что не мог остановиться пока не съел все подчистую. Ему стало трудно дышать, накатили слабость и дурнота. Абернети испугался, что желудок сейчас лопнет и снова начал осторожно гладить выпирающий холмик живота. Он плохо соображал, но догадывался, что все дело в паразитах, это они заставляют его накидываться на пищу, словно он неделю голодал. Абернети осторожно лег на спину, но вскоре со стоном перевернулся набок. Он никак не мог найти удобное положение, которое облегчило бы жуткое давление, распирание и ноющую боль. Переполненный желудок сдавливал остальные органы и словно пытался вылезти через горло. Через пару часов Абернети почувствовал, что в его кишечнике происходит что-то новое, как будто там что-то щекотно лопалось и копошилось. Очевидно паразиты набросились на угощение. Осознавать это было просто отвратительно, его скручивало от боли и ненависти к себе, точнее к тому, во что он превратился. Когда-то давно он видел труп оленя с заполненными какой-то пузырчатой гадостью кишками. Наверное сам он сейчас внутри выглядит примерно так же. Все его внутренности похожи на дырявую губку. Абернети катался по грязному матрасу и тихо всхлипывал.

Но очень скоро он снова проголодался и, несмотря на отвращение, с нетерпением ждал, когда появится Ньют с новой порцией вареного мяса. В этот раз он не смог дождаться, когда тот уйдет, и сразу накинулся на кушанье. Ньют, подперев подбородок рукой, сидел рядом и смотрел, как Абернети ест, давясь от жадности и громко хлюпая мясным соком. Мясо в этот раз показалось Абернети сыроватым, но все равно очень вкусным. Он собрал мельчайшие кусочки, облизал миску и перемазанные пальцы. Ньют внимательно смотрел на это, а потом спросил:

— Хотите еще?

— Нет! Да... Да, пожалуйста.

Абернети ненавидел себя за эту слабость. Но у него даже руки тряслись, настолько он хотел еще и еще. Ньют вернулся с жестяным ведром, от которого поднимался пар. Ведро было почти до краев заполнено сладковато пахнущим мясом. Сырым. Абернети заглянул в ведро, секунду помедлил, мозг посылал ему сигналы «это отвратительно», «не вздумай», но ненасытные паразиты заглушили любые сомнения. Он ухватил верхний кусок, бескостный, сочный, с белым жирком, и впился в него зубами. Сначала кусать и жевать было сложно, но он приноровился. Это стало казаться совершенно естественным. Не нужны ни нож, ни вилка, ни специи. Зачем портить мясо, превращая его во что-то жесткое и резиновое, когда оно такое мягкое, такое нежное сырым? Ньют одобрительно кивал, глядя на пиршество и даже несколько раз облизнулся. Абернети остановился только когда ведро опустело, а на дне осталось всего несколько ошметков. Он выловил их, а затем перевернул ведро и выпил кровь. Он был готов засунуть голову в ведро и вылизывать его. Наконец он отвалился от   
кормушки, чувствуя, что сейчас взорвется.

Ньют с интересом осмотрел Абернети с ног до головы. Тот лежал на боку почти без сознания, раздутый живот выкатился вперед розовым шаром. Ньют легонько похлопал Абернети по животу, звук получился удивительно звонкий и громкий. Потом потянул Абернети за складку на боку, огладил аппетитную пухлую ляжку и сказал:

— Постарайтесь пережить эту ночь. Завтра мы начнем лечение. 

Ночь действительно оказалась не простой, потому что паразиты устроили внутри Абернети настоящий праздник. Менее чем через два часа после пиршества в животе у него внезапно забурлило так громко, что он даже подскочил от неожиданности. Долгие мучительные спазмы чередовались с коликами, кишки словно накручивало на какую-то палку, как мокрые тряпки, живот казался огромным готовым лопнуть от малейшего резкого движения пузырем боли. Абернети метался на своем матрасе, тщетно пытаясь найти положение, хоть немного облегчающее боль, но с каждой минутой ему становилось только хуже. Началась мучительная икота, а затем отрыжка с мерзким гнилостным запахом. Абернети содрогался от спазмов и мечтал, чтобы его вырвало, но было уже слишком поздно, плохо переваренный пищевой комок миновал растянутый желудок и устремился дальше. Теперь его кишечник, нашпигованный паразитами, пытался справиться с чудовищным количеством свалившейся в него тяжелой жирной пищи. Потом Абернети начали мучить газы, кишки издавали рокочущие звуки, живот   
еще больше раздуло. Боль нарастала, пока не стала невыносимой и не начала отдавать под ребра, под лопатку и в поясницу. Он вставал на колени, ложился набок, прижимая ноги к животу, переворачивался на спину, но ничего не помогало. Он пытался облегчиться, напрягался, сидя на корточках, но несмотря на болезненные позывы, не мог выдавить из себя ничего, словно его заткнули огромной пробкой. Наконец на его стоны пришел заспанный Ньют. Он, моргая, посмотрел на мечущегося по клетке Абернети, попросил его высунуть язык, затем оттянул веко, пощупал пульс и даже приложил ухо к горячему животу, вслушиваясь в глухое бурчание и бурлящие переливы. Ньют выглядел встревоженным.

— Кажется, я вас перекормил... Слишком много сырого мяса. Ваш организм не справляется. Рвотное давать уже поздно. У вас наверное не просто несварение, а что-то посерьезнее.

Абернети, лежа на спине, корчился от боли и жалобно стонал, пока Ньют осторожно ощупывал его живот, проминая и надавливая.

— Брюшная стенка напряжена, резко болезнена. Петли кишечника раздуты, я чувствую их под пальцами. И в них явно что-то шевелится. Я даже знаю, что это, точнее кто. Похоже, нам придется прервать эксперимент. Жаль.

Абернети прерывисто дышал широко открытым ртом с запекшимися губами, как выброшенная на берег подыхающая рыбина. Его кожа стало синюшно-бледной и липкой, черты лица заострились, от влажного тела пахло кислым потом. 

Ньют решительно поднялся и сказал:

— Ничего не остается, кроме как освободить ваши внутренности от всего, что их закупорило. Слабительные средства тут не помогут. У вас там кишки, можно сказать, в узел завязались. Придется резать.

Абернети с трудом приоткрыл глаза и слабо выдохнул:

— Нет...

Ньют спокойно ответил:

— Тогда вы умрете. Мне это не подходит, вы мне нужны для моего исследования. А так я не смогу даже скормить ваше тело кому-то из своих хищников, потому что вы под завязку нафаршированы паразитическими червями и их яйцами, как рождественская индейка апельсинами. Вы представляете собой биологическое оружие, и мне придется сжечь вас в целях обеззараживания. Да и Тесей будет недоволен.

Абернети тихо заскулил, не сдерживая слез. Ньют задумчиво продолжал:

— Но я надеюсь, что вы прослужите мне дольше. 

Спустя мгновение Абернети оказался на том же самом столе, где и очнулся несколько дней назад. Он был связан по рукам и ногам так, что не мог пошевелиться. Ньют поднес к его губам стакан с каким-то тягучим напитком.

— Это немного заглушит боль. Не совсем, потому что мне надо видеть, как вы реагируете, чтобы не пропустить тревожные признаки. Но этого достаточно, чтобы вы смогли пережить операцию и не умереть от болевого шока.

Абернети с трудом проглотил вязкую жидкость и огромным усилием воли сумел удержать ее внутри. В желудок словно стекло расплавленное железо.

Ньют склонился над его распростертым телом, сделал несколько движений палочкой и нанес на вздутый живот какие-то отметины. Он постоял, задумчиво рассматривая тело Абернети, как художник чистый холст. Не обращая внимания на истошные крики, помял низ живота, стараясь через слой жирка нащупать раздутый кишечник, надавил под ребрами, потыкал пальцем с острым ногтем в пупок. Потом Ньют взял скальпель. Абернети почувствовал холод металла в области солнечного сплетения и прошептал:

— Что вы... что вы делаете?

— Надрез.

И Ньют действительно сделал вертикальный надрез, одним точным изящным движением, как будто потрошил очень крупную рыбу. Абернети хрипло закричал, конвульсивно задергался в путах. Ньют молча и сосредоточенно вспарывал его живот, скальпель прошел приличный слой желтоватого комковатого жира, затем с усилием взрезал мышцы, и вскоре обнажились синюшные, набитые переваренной пищей кишки. Ньют отогнул края глубокой раны. Абернети на грани обморока почувствовал резкий гнилостно-мясной запах. Ньют ловко сделал надрез. Запахло испражнениями. Ньют торжествующе воскликнул:

— Ага! В вас больше червей, чем в дохлой корове на жаре!

Абернети видел, как над его взрезанным чревом отвратительной горой вздымаются раздутые петли кишок — розовые, синевато-красные, коричневые, а местами почерневшие от некроза. Это было совершенно нереально и жутко, но еще и притягательно. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, хотя его душа металась в смертной тоске. Абернети как будто смотрел на себя со стороны и не мог поверить, что эта груда отвратительных гниющих потрохов — это он, живой человек со своими желаниями, мыслями, чувствами. Показалось перемазанное кровью лицо Ньюта, как будто вынырнуло из вонючей массы. Он выглядел довольным. 

— Я нашел место перекрута. Ободочная кишка совсем некротизирована. Некоторые участки тонкого кишечника раза в три толще, чем должны быть у здорового человека. Сейчас я иссеку мертвую ткань и освобожу ваш кишечник от основной массы личинок. Приготовьтесь к незабываемому зрелищу.

Абернети зажмурился, но когда что-то не больно, но неожиданно сильно дернулось внутри, словно оторвавшись, не выдержал и открыл глаза. Как раз в тот момент, когда из его измученных раздутых внутренностей вместе с полупереваренной пищей хлынули черви. Одни были покороче, другие подлиннее, одни красноватые, а другие бледно-розовые и мертвенно-белые, полупрозрачные, с сегментированными телами, они кишели и извивались в нечистотах, а Ньют своими сильными руками в перчатках выдавливал их прямо на стол, словно выжимая кишки Абернети, как тюбик зубной пасты. Это было похоже на то как набивают свиную кишку, чтобы приготовить домашнюю колбасу, только наоборот. Одна личинка попала ему на веснушчатое лицо, и он небрежно смахнул ее со щеки. На этом Абернети потерял сознание.

Когда он пришел в себя, вынырнул из кошмаров, в которых его заживо ели черви, заползали в нос, в рот, буравили легкие и сердце, Ньют неподалеку весело насвистывал какую-то песенку, с влажным «хрясь» разрубая чью-то освежеванную тушу. Абернети попробовал пошевелиться и застонал от дергающей боли внутри. Он с трудом откинул одеяло и увидел, что его заметно опавший живот пересекает длинный свежий шрам, и тут же вспомнил, что с ним случилось. Он осторожно потрогал уродливый шов, который тянулся от нижних ребер до паха, как у трупа после вскрытия. Ньют заметил, что он проснулся, оставил разделку туши, вытер руки и подошел посмотреть на больного.

— Не расстраивайтесь, шрам заживет и через несколько месяцев побледнеет. Главное, что все позади. Я устранил перекрут, извлек основную массу личинок и еще зреющих яиц, и теперь вашей жизни ничего не угрожает. У вас молодой здоровый организм, так что вы быстро пойдете на поправку. Питаться будете шесть раз в день. Я хорошо готовлю. Люблю возиться с мясом. Думаю, что уже через неделю мы сможем продолжить работу.

— К-какую работу?

— По изучению жизненного цикла парадоксального лазутчика в человеческом организме и поиску лекарственных средств, способных изгнать этого коварного паразита. Не думали же вы, что я брошу свое исследование?

Ньют заботливо поправил одеяло и ласково погладил Абернети по животу.


End file.
